1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aircraft reaction link connected to an actuator whose one end side is pivotably attached to a moving surface of an aircraft or to a member attached to the moving surface, and a moving surface drive unit including the aircraft reaction link.
2. Description of the Related Art
An aircraft is equipped with moving surfaces that are formed as control surfaces and configured as main flight control surfaces such as an aileron, a rudder, and an elevator. An aircraft is also equipped with moving surfaces configured as secondary flight control surfaces such as a flap and a spoiler. Furthermore, an aircraft reaction link that is pivotably connected to each moving surface and a hydraulically-operated actuator attached to the moving surface or to a member attached to the moving surface is known as a constituent component of a moving surface drive unit for driving the moving surface.
Meanwhile, in recent years, more and more constituent components that have conventionally been made of metal are made of fiber reinforced plastic (FRP) for the purpose of a further reduction in weight of an aircraft. Regarding the aforementioned reaction link, reaction links made of carbon fiber reinforced plastic (CFRP), which is a kind of fiber reinforced plastic, are disclosed (e.g., JP2010-254167 A). For example, as disclosed in FIG. 1, such a reaction link has a substantially U-shaped portion constituted by a pair of linear portions, a connecting portion, and a pair of bent portions, and a projecting portion provided with a control surface-side bearing portion at an edge, and the substantially U-shaped portion and the projecting portion are formed integrally. The cross-section of this reaction link is formed as a hollow cross-section, in terms of ensuring of strength and a reduction in weight.